Phoenix Wright Ace Author
by IAmAWrighter
Summary: Phoenix decides to stop being a lawyer for a few days to write a book for the American Book Writing Competition but this year its been infested with trolls he must overcome to win first place


Phoenix Wright becomes an author, by IAmAWrighter

Phoenix Wright was at home watching TV and he turned on his favorite channel and watched this:

"Greetings everyone, we're having a writing competition here in America today" said the TV show "Please submit to us your best stories nothing gets disqualified"

Right at that instant, seven stories were submitted to them

"Oh we already have people" said the woman "Our current winners until more people submit are Jakkid Onesixsix Barry Lawn Ican Typing Doctor Digertz Detsniy of Skiword AceJakkidFan and Ballistic Dolphin, they are our only people so far, lets read them" so she opened Jakkid166s story but she immediately threw it into the garbage "DISQUALIFIED" she yelled

"Sorry we cant disqualify anything" said the man giving it back and she read a horrible story full of spelling mistakes and grammar errors and plot holes and a very out of character Phoenix Wright Maya Fey Miles Edgeworth Ghost and everyone it was the same for everyone else, except Ballistic Dolphin who wrote about Damon Gant

"I can beat that" said Phoenix

Phoenix grabbed his paper and started writing He wrote long pages of his adventures, how he defended Maya Fey in court against Franziska von Karma and Miles Edgeworth and how he had Larry and Pearl helping him both in court and in investigation Soon he had written 200 pages with a happy ending of Maya getting pronounced Not Guilty by the bearded judge and everyone being so happy except Franziska because she lost but Edgeworth was happy because the truth was found and Galty Keller was sent to prison for murder and stealing Phoenix was satisfied but then he saw the man from before reading more of the trolls storys He was laughing and they were still winning

"No" said Phoenix

Phoenix wrote all the troll authors into the story at random parts and made them suffer death to a mysterious villain who he added in an epilogue where Phoenix Maya Edgeworth and everyone else fought him and killed him and noone was hurt except the people he killed the troll authors Finally satisfied with his now 300 page long work he sent it to them and he sneaked into the place and grabbed the guy judging it and ran away with him and the stories by Jakkid Barry Ican Digertz Skiword Ace and Dolphin and threw them all in the sea so they would never be seen by anyone which is a very good thing because they were unreadable It is a mystery how the man he took was able to read them Phoenix locked the guy in the trunk of his car and locked it so he couldnt get out The guy made lots of noise so Phoenix drove the car down the hill into a scary cave He was careful not to wake the bear up otherwise it would eat him Fortunately the bear did not wake up so he was fine He just hoped that they didnt attack the car and eat the guy

"Dont worry Ill let you out after I win" said Phoenix

The next day the winner was announced However despite his efforts Phoenix was fourth However it was not in vain for the winner and second place and third place person were all very good authors too not trolls like the seven people who were raging at the judges claiming that they were biased and wanted them to vote again but they ignored them until they were eventually all thrown out by security Phoenix was satisfied with this result He may not have won but at least the competition wasnt unfair The other three won fairly because they are all good authors Phoenix isnt the best and he never claimed to be because he is a good person Later Phoenix sneaked back into the bears cave and took his car back Unfortunately the bear had entered the trunk and eaten the guy but that is no major loss after all he was the accomplice of the trolls so he had it coming Phoenix drove home happy with that day

"Ill never forget this day forever" said Phoenix smiling as he drove home happily

The End

Authors Note: Some people told me I should use paragraphs as they can improve my story so I did so any other advice for me please share them I aim to improve and become better than those troll authors oh wait everyones better than them its not bragging to say Im better than them Ha Ha!


End file.
